


Aluno

by libelulacolorida



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gohan é forte mas não estupidamente forte, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Imitando outro universo Trunks pede para ser aluno de Gohan.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs & Son Gohan
Kudos: 2





	Aluno

**Author's Note:**

> Eu só queria uma história que Trunks virasse aluno de Gohan. Vou logo avisando faz anos que assisti os animes, portanto vai ter coisas diferentes das sagas e um detalhe os personagens não são super hiperpoderosos, eles são poderosos, claro, mas não no ponto de "Ah, com esse poder fulanhinho pode destruir a galáxia".

— Porque você não pede para o seu pai?

— Meu pai não tem o estilo parecido com o meu e nem tem paciência para treinar os outros e o Goku — Disse Trunks adivinhando que Goku seria a próxima sugestão. — Tem um estilo bem impulsivo que é bastante parecido com o de Goten, mas não o meu. Pelo menos não mais.

Gohan esfregou a nuca, pensativo.

— Trunks, estou fora de forma, duvido que eu seja de muita ajuda, talvez Piccolo...

— Gohan, sério. Você foi o primeiro híbrido e eu já te vi em batalha sei que posso aprender muito com você.

Gohan suspirou.

— Tudo bem, então. — Disse Gohan torcendo para não se arrepender.

— Obrigado, sensei.

...

Trunks estava se perguntando se Gohan estava mesmo fora de forma porque o rapaz chegou em casa destruído, depois do treino, o hibrido mais velho não pegara nada leve.

Vegeta fez um "huff" irritado quando viu Trunks entrando e foi comer quase toda a comida da geladeira.

— Como foi o treino com Gohan? — O saiajin perguntou.

— Ótimo — Trunks disse apanhando um enorme pedaço de melancia e o devorando.

— Eu poderia fazer você ficar muito mais forte do que o moleque.

Trunks o ignorou eles já haviam tido esta conversa, Vegeta só estava irritado que Trunks não queria treinar com ele.

— De qualquer forma sabe onde pode me encontrar. — Disse Vegeta, saindo da sala, fechando a porta.

Trunks não o seguiu.

...

Os treinos eram bem estranhos eles meditavam e Gohan o ensinava a ter noção da sua força eles lutavam mano a mano e surpreendentemente lutavam também com espadas.

Gradativamente Trunks foi percebendo uma melhora significativa em sua agilidade e seu controle que crescia de forma exacerbada se tornava cada vez mais poderoso. Trunks ficou bastante curioso em relação a aprender a ter controle de seu poder e perguntou a Gohan como ele havia aprendido. Gohan lhe disse que havia sido principalmente Piccolo quem o ensinara, mas não entrou em grandes detalhes.

Trunks suspeitava que ele aprendera praticamente sozinho, Vegeta às vezes falava do poder misterioso de Gohan, talvez tal poder exigisse dele um controle muito forte.

— Papai!Papai! — Pan corria em direção a eles e se jogou nos braços do pai.

— Bem, terminamos por hoje, Trunks. — O rapaz assentiu limpando a poeira das vestes e se despediu do sensei e de sua filha.

...

Em casa Trunks encontrou Goten o esperando.

— Hey cara nem me avisa que voltou a treinar e ainda mais com nii- chan. Aliás nem Gohan falou nada.

— Pois é, sei lá não era nenhum segredo, eu ia te contar, mas queria ver se ia da certo mesmo.

— Hum.

Goten havia cortado seu cabelo recentemente e o pintado de laranja Chi chi quase morrera do coração e ficou reclamando que ele parecia um marginal. Goten parecia estar numa fase rebelde não aguentava ser comprado a ninguém e menos ainda a seu pai que ele vivera a vida toda sobre sua sombra e assim ele foi se desinteressando pela luta o que parecia ter sido uma decepção grande para Goku.

— Na verdade estou mais surpreso é por Gohan está treinando. — Goten levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu uma espada que Trunks mantinha na cintura. — Espadas estão na moda agora?

Trunks sorriu

— Ah, é. Uma ótima arma, pena que meu pai ache uma besteira.

— Mas não é meio inútil? Não é melhor usar os punhos e tal?

— Ela é feita de um material resistente de outro planeta, não me pergunte como Gohan a encontrou, não faço a mínima ideia e é muito útil serve até como escudo.

— Se você diz. — Falou Goten levantando os ombros. — Mudando de assunto fiverfighters teve lançamento esse mês, bora jogar?

— Na hora.

...

Gohan estava na sua frente segurando uma arma, mas especificamente uma espada ela brilhava de cor azulada e tremeluzia, era feita de poder puro e bruto.

Gohan a deixou desaparecer.

— Pronto, agora é a sua vez.

— Hã? Eu? Não faço a mínima ideia de como fazer isso.

— Concentre-se e acumule seu ki nas mãos, deixe-as juntas e aos poucos as afaste.

Trunks fez o que foi dito, mas nada aconteceu. E isso continuou durante muito tempo ele passou a odiar essa parte do treinamento e Gohan era irredutível dizia que ele iria aprender, mesmo se passando meses.

Na verdade, só quando ele estava em perigo quando seu inimigo segurava seu pescoço ele conseguiu materializar um punhal verde e acertar mão do alien que se afastou aos berros como se tivesse levado um choque e logo em seguida caiu no chão. Trunks se levantou com os olhos arregalados no outro lado do campo Gohan mantinha um pé em cima de um inimigo, havia acontecido uma invasão alien em massa e todo mundo estava lutando, seu sensei sorrindo deu um joinha para Trunks.

— Sabia que você conseguiria.


End file.
